


Mischievous Function

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [23]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor rethink his life and doubts his relationship with Evan. But Evan assures him that he isn't going anywhere.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 34





	Mischievous Function

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://youtu.be/0zVwc_xRuOY animatic.
> 
> Flashbacks are all of the italicized shit unless started otherwise. There are a lot of flash backs in this.

Connor sat on the ledge. He thought about Evan and what this would do to him.

~~~

_Connor and Evan had been dating for some time. Connor still couldn't get over all the cute little things Evan did._

_Like sneaking up behind Connor, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and kissing his cheek. Followed by an "I love you"._

_~~~_

_Evan and Connor were on the floor of Connor's room aimlessly talking about anything really. It was one of the rare times where Evan wasn't stuttering because he had a sudden burst of confidence._

_"You know I had a thing for your sister for a while," Evan randomly changed the topic._

_Connor sat up. "Wait, you had a thing for Zoe?"_

_"For like the longest time."_

_Connor shrugged and lay back down. "Well, at least you came to your senses and decided on the hottest Murphy."_

_Evan smirked. "Who said you were the hottest Murphy, Connie?"_

_Connor sat up again and dramatically gasped. Evan started laughing and Connor pouted._

_~~~_

_Evan had just kissed Connor in the hallway at school. He mumbled something about Jared._

_"Y-you're still picking me up at 8 r-right?"_

_Connor nodded unable to say anything._

_Evan started to walk away leaving a dumbfounded Connor in the hallway before calling out over his shoulder "L-love you Con!"_

_Connor tried hiding his blush in his hoodie and behind his hair at the same time. It didn't really work._

_~~~_

_Connor had come over and Evan had a surprise. He was so excited that he hadn't noticed Connor looked a little down. Evan looked back at Connor and just thought he was deep in thought. Nothing wrong._

_When they got to Evan's room the doorbell rang. He told Connor he'd be back in a minute and to make himself comfortable. Or that he could snoop around or whatever._

_When Evan came back Connor was sitting on Evan's bed looking through a spiral notebook visibly hurt. Evan looked over Connor's shoulder and read the first line of the page he was on. "Dear Zoe Murphy."_

_Evan cringed. He knew he should've made sure he had thrown out the notebook after he got with Connor. Too late now._

_"Ev, why do you still have this?" Connor asked. Not angry. But more emotionless with a slight undertone of hurt._

_"I-I honestly f-forgot I had that a-after you asked me out. I-I thought that I h-had thrown it out." Evan looked at the floor._

_Connor grabbed Evan's wrist. "Come on."_

_Connor led Evan to their spot in the orchard. "Look, I know I'm not enough and that I don't deserve you but-"_

_"Connor you are way more than enough," Evan practically shouted, "I-I h-hope you know that." He grabbed Connor's hand and tried to look him in the eyes but Connor's eyes were not cooperating._

_"I read most of the letters in that notebook Ev. Zoe has so many amazing qualities and she's so talented." Connor's eyes were glued to a small rock on the ground. "W-why are you with me?" Connor mumbled just loud enough that Evan could hear him._

_"L-look at me, C-Connor." Connor was finding that rock incredibly interesting suddenly. "Look me in the eyes, Connor Murphy." Connor knew better than to disobey the mom voice and looked into Evan's eyes. Though that Rock was still tempting._

_"I'm not going to leave you for Zoe. Like ever. It's just not going to happen."_

_Connor smiled. He should've known he wouldn't have to worry._

_~~~_

_Evan knew he should never let him get peer pressured by Jared into doing any thing. ESPECIALLY when said thing involved Connor._

_The thing is he kinda failed at that life rule. Like all of it. Jared had convinced Evan to flirt with Connor a lot. Just to see what would happen._

_What happened was that Evan's face was bright red and Connor had pinned him to the wall. Evan was looking at Connor. slightly bewildered. He decided that he was going to get Jared back for this the next morning._

_You have power when you're the smol bean of the friend group._

_Connor smirked at Evan. In response the other for slightly more concerned about what was going to happen. The Connor just bleeped. Evan was confused for a hot second before realizing what had just happened. He laughed for a moment and rested his forehead on Connor's._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_~~~_

  


_"C-Connor where were y-you l-last night? Y-you k-kinda stood me u-up._

_Connor just cried and pushed past Evan. Sorta released the emotions of the past few weeks. With all of the feeling that he didn't deserve Evan, and that Evan deserved better. Which slowly turned into Connor noticing all of his flaws. Like how on all of his relationships he was kinda just there. On top of that, he remembered how much of a failure he was._

_Evan had worried the rest of the day._

_He had started to freak out more when he revived two messages from Connor._

_im sorry_

_i love u 💙_

~~~

This brings us to now. Connor's on the ledge. _You're stalling._ The voice that he had dubbed his depression told him. _Stop stalling, you're just wasting your time by waiting. He's not coming for you._

Connor clenched his fists about to push himself off when he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist and the same someone crying into the back of his hoodie. 

"P-please don't do it Connor."

Connor recognized the voice immediately. He turned around and jumped off the ledge and onto the roof. He wrapped Evan up in his arms and cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ev." 

The boys just stood there crying. Trying to get even closer than they already were. Holding each other as if the other would disappear if they let go.

~~~

**_*4 weeks later*_ **

Connor and Evan were sleeping tangled up with each other trying to ignore the fact that Evan's alarm was going off and that they had to go to school that day.

Evan went to get up when Connor had started to whine. "Ev, baby, please. Just like 5-10 minutes longer."

Evan continued to try to get up. "Evan, please!!!!! You're warm!!"

Evan finally just decided to not fight Connor and to give him the 10 extra minutes and snuggled back up to him.


End file.
